The Last Visit to Godric's Hollow
by randaru102
Summary: This is a story on if Harry went back to Godric's Hollow. Set after everything has happened.


I was standing in the place I had only stood once felt like ages since I had stood here and I didn't like to think about the last time I stood in this exact spot. It wasn't exactly a warm welcome to my long lost hometown. Today I was here for a different reason, and know that this time Voldemort isn't going to try and kill me again. I stood there staring at the shrine that was never going to be seen by the Muggles that come here. It stared at me, and I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. The Potter family of three was looking into the darkness beyond Harry.I looked at myself with out a scar on my forehead but realized now it was really just a scar, not an opening in which I could see Voldemort's thoughts and moods. Now it was just a mark of rememberance of what had happened so I could know that it wasn't a dream. Then again I don't think I could ever remember it as a dream. It had been very much real with myself having all the scars on me and inside me to prove it.

I decided to stop looking at the statue and keep moving forward. I found the kissing gate that Hermione and I had opened once before, and pushed it open. I knew what was beyond it and I readied myself for the tears I was about to shed. First I decided to look at the Dumbledore's tombstones first. Kendra Dumbledore's was first. I stood there respecting her and the way she had passed away. The tombstone that was closest to it said And Her Daughter Ariana. The quotation was still under it and I read it under my breath. _Where your treasure is, there will be your heart also. _It made perfect sense to me now, and soon I left those tombstones with the quotation repeating itself over and over again in my head.

I saw again the tombstone with the Deathly Hallow's symbol on it. I remembered Hermione's puzzled look when she saw it, and it brought me back to the memories of what happened years ago in this very place. Two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's tombstones, my parents lay, and I read the tombstones feeling that same pressure of when Dumbledore, and all the others had died. It was in my heart and lungs once more, and my eyes were full off tears once more. I let them fall because thats why I was here, to mourn for my parents and look at the place where my family and Dumbledore's family had lived. My quiet sobs could only be heard by me.

JAMES POTTER LILLY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

I read the words, and now understood the meaning very cleary even though I defied these laws by dying but coming back to life. I realized this and chuckled to myself under my tears. I wish I could have seen them once more, just once. Then I realized I still had the Resurection Stone. I took it out of Hagrid's pouch and just as soon as I did that, I put it back in. It seemed in my mind that I shouldn't use this stone again because the maker of this stone intended for him to die or go mad trying to find out a way to get to these dead people. I now figured that the last time I will see them is when I pass away. It seems the right thing to do then to defy the laws of dying once more.

The cottage was the last thing on my list. I went through the kissing gate and followed the trail until the cottage. He touched the gate once more and felt the cold metal on his hand. The sign rose outof the ground once again and he read the words on it just to make sure he could memorize them:

**On this spot on the night of 31 October 1981, **

**Lilly and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son,Harry, remains the only wizard **

**ever to survive the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left**

**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**

**and as a reminder of the violence **

**that tore apart their family.**

The scribbles still remained in their places but it seemed as if tons more had been added since the Battle of Hogwarts. The new ones said much great things and I couldn't help but smile through my tears.

Harry, the best wizard in the world, we all love you and the Ministry of Magic can go burn in Hell!

Harry, thanks so much for helping us when the Ministry was infiltraited!

Harry Potter rocks! May you have good health the rest of your years!

Thanks Harry you rock my socks!'

I grinned the hugest one yet Thes people all were for me, and I started tearing up for the fourth time. It was I who defeated Voldemort, and though I was already 21, I still couldn't believe I had done it. I don't think I ever will. As I turned home I thought to myself, Harry Potter,the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, had to defeated Voldemort, and nothing else could ever beat this thought in the History of Magic books and who better to make history with then my best friends, and all the people who gave their lives for me.


End file.
